No todo es lo que parece
by Paulii Taisho
Summary: A veces nos dejamos guiar por las apariencias, pero ¿Qué pasaría si por causas del destino terminas dándote cuenta que todo lo que creías era equivocado? /Fic participante del Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate!/


**No todo es lo que parece**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. La historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos y es de mi total autoría.

**Este One-shot participa en el Concurso "¿San Desastrín?: Mes del amor en ¡Siéntate!"**

**Nota del Autor: **

Bueno… como pueden ver ¡aquí estoy!, pero más nerviosa que nunca.

Tengo que confesarles que, en primer lugar, ha sido realmente difícil escribir sobre esta pareja, y segundo… en segundo… ¡ah! No lo recuerdo ¡Maldición!

**Hora de publicación: **00:21, hora Argentina

**Bueno. Ok, dejo de aburrirlas, ¡espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando junto a sus acompañantes en dirección a, lo que él había dicho momentos antes, era la presencia de Naraku.

Rin, como siempre, iba sobre el lomo de Ah-Uh, Jaken a un lado y el imponente Daiyoukai al frente. Todo iba normal, sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que…

—¡Mire Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Una sacerdotisa! —La pequeña bajó del youkai de dos cabezas e inmediatamente corrió en dirección a la mujer que yacía recostada sobre un tronco de árbol, por lo visto, muy debilitada—. Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó inocente la niña.

Vio como la mujer levantaba la cabeza y le mostraba una sonrisa forzada, no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para responderle, por lo que pudo notar. Si bien la sacerdotisa no era una persona muy amable, el ver a esa pequeña niña la hacía rememorar a su pequeña hermana kaede, y aunque después de la muerte todo lo vio totalmente diferente, aun se sentía responsable de su hermana. Sin embargo ya nada podía hacer por ella, ya era una mujer mayor, pero, esa niña frente a ella mostrando una gran preocupación por su cuerpo hecho de barro, le despertaba ese instinto de protección que creía dormido.

—No… no… no te preocupes por mí, me encuentro bien. —Dijo, y para convencerla trató de levantarse, pero al no haber recibido aún las almas suficientes calló de nuevo al suelo.

—No sea hosca y venga con nosotros. — Propuso muy animada y feliz.

—Rin — La llamó su amo con voz gélida.

Ella, al instante del llamado, se levantó presurosa y fue hacia donde se encontraba el estupendo ser de cabellera larga y blanca.

—Sesshomaru-sama ¿Podría permanecer un poco más con nosotros? —manifestó, refiriéndose a Kikyo. Él no mostró ni un cambio en su rostro, puesto que no le sorprendía la amabilidad de la pequeña humana. Levantó la vista y observó con detenimiento a la sacerdotisa. Verdaderamente se veía fatal.

—Rin —susurró—. Has lo que quieras —terminó diciendo indiferente mientras daba la media vuelta y sus largos cabellos platinados se movían con gracia.

Rin chilló por la felicidad que sentía al saberse acompañada aunque sea solo un par de horas por otra persona, y más todavía por una mujer.

—Vamos señorita, acompáñeme —Kikyo no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar, así que solo se dejó guiar hacia ese extraño youkai de doble cabeza y ahí, cuando estuvo tranquila, trató de descansar, eso le haría bien, aunque fuesen solo unos minutos.

Sus ojos le pesaban, aún no había recuperado las fuerzas suficientes para estabilizar su cuerpo, pero ahora podía moverse un poco más en comparación con su fatal actuación de momentos atrás.

—Oiga —escuchó que le decía la niña para llamar su atención — el señor Sesshomaru salió junto con el señor Jaken, ¿no le apetece ir a darse un baño en las aguas termales que están aquí cerca?

Esa propuesta sonó tentadora a sus oídos, es decir ¿Por qué no? El peligro estaba lejos, no había de que preocuparse. Y aunque Sesshomaru era un demonio, por ahora de alguna forma no se sentía amenazada.

—si es tu deseo. —contestó con parsimonia.

—rin estaría muy feliz. —Kikyo volvió a mirarla y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Vamos.

Ambas caminaron un poco incomodas al principio, pero en cuanto estuvieron más de cinco minutos juntas una sensación de confianza se apoderó de ellas.

—Mire, ahí están — reparó Rin, señalando el lugar donde tomarían su baño. Kikyo asintió y dejó que la niña corriera frente a ellas.

Sesshomaru por su parte no podía alejar la idea de que esa insignificante humana tuviera un olor tentador para él, y aunque jamás podría fijarse en una humana, la simple idea de que esa mujer hubo seducido prácticamente a su medio hermano, le llamaba demasiado la atención. ¿Qué de interesante podría tener esa fútil humana? Miró su forma ligera de caminar, su larga cabellera negra y la piel blanca que tenía, puesto que era una regresada de la muerte, o tal vez no.

Su olor era muy diferente al de los humanos y quizá eso era lo que la hacía diferente.

—insignificante. —pensó luego de darse cuenta que su mente lo estaba traicionando. Una humana no era lo suficientemente importante como para llamar su atención.

.-.

Rin lavó su espalda con una lentitud tan parecida a la de la mayor, claro, todos los niños imitan lo que ven.

—Creo que es mejor que salga —pronunció al ver que su piel se tornaba un tanto arrugada por las horas metidas en el agua.— En seguida regreso señorita.

Kikyo no dejó pasar desapercibido eso, y miró sus manos que seguían intactas.

—que ironía.

Susurró al viento, al darse cuenta de que el agua no causaba nada en su pálida piel. Sus manos no cambiaban, no mostraban un calor como el de los humanos.

Su mente la traicionó al pensar que quizá por eso Inuyasha prefería a su reencarnación.

"quizá" pensó y alargó su mano al cielo mirándola, queriendo sentir el frio calarle los huesos y estremecerse como cualquier humano, claro, esa sensación nunca llegó.

—humana, que desperdicio el tuyo al querer sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones.

Kikyo brincó sorprendida al notar a Sesshomaru en los pies de un árbol, y no se asustó de escucharlo, se asustó de no haberlo sentido llegar al lugar, aunque luego echó la culpa a su falta de almas.

—alguna vez fui humana, me gustaría volver a sentir como antes.

—los sentimientos humanos son tan insignificantes, no tendrías porque desearlos de nuevo.

—¿Qué pude saber un demonio como tú? Nunca has tenido sentimientos por nadie, y tampoco creo que llegues a tenerlos.

—ahí entra la estupidez de los humanos al querer entender nuestra personalidad, ¿tú que puedes saber? —Kikyo lo miró un poco sorprendida, era cierto, no comprendía los sentimientos d los demonios y ellos tampoco lo de los humanos, por eso tal vez no podía entender a Inuyasha.

—no sabré nada de ustedes, pero, ustedes tampoco saben de nosotros. Te recuerdo que conviví con un demonio.

—Inuyasha no se compara conmigo humana.

Kikyo sonrió de lado y se levantó para salir del agua. Sin ningún pudor, que tanto podría sentir un demonio sin corazón al ver a una muerta desnuda.

Sesshomaru la miró fríamente ocultando el pequeño asombro hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, después de todo solo era… barro.

—Inuyasha tenía sentimientos muy diferentes a los tuyos, por supuesto que no se comparaba contigo.

—eres tan arrogante y valiente al ser tan altanera conmigo.

—altanera… quizás. —Alcanzó su kimono y empezó a vestirse con tal lentitud para delicia del youkai—. Debo agradecer su hospitalidad. Despídame solamente de la pequeña.

Y una punzada en el corazón falso que tenía la hizo darse cuenta de una sensación muy diferente, pero a la vez similar a la que sentía al estar cerca de Inuyasha, y lo aceptaba, ese demonio frente a ella era imponente, sin embargo no estaba para empezar a sospesar entre bellezas; su existencia era solo para la venganza y nada más. Y tal vez solo tal vez, en otra vida, kami le diera redención a su alma, dándole la oportunidad de elegir un mejor futuro y una pizca de felicidad. Si tan solo hubiera elegido antes un camino distinto al que llevaba ahora.

Sesshomaru le dio un último vistazo antes de verla alejarse guiada por las serpientes caza almas. Oliendo la tristeza en la humana mezclada con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que iban ¿hacia él? Se quejó mentalmente pero no cambió su rostro.

—siéntete libre de elegir en otra vida, con ayuda, nuestro próximo encuentro tal vez sea en otras circunstancias.

Kikyo sonrió irónica ante la mención y solo continuó su camino, antes de desaparecer se dio vuelta y observó que él ya había desaparecido del lugar.

Y sabía perfectamente que en otra vida elegiría bien su destino, y nada le arrebataría las ganas de ser feliz como alguna vez lo deseó.

"Sesshomaru"

Se grabaría ese nombre a fuego en la mente y le recordaría esas palabras la próxima vez.

*****FIN*****

* * *

¡Aaaah! Realmente ha sido un gran desafio, casi me explota la cabeza.

Jjajaja, antes de despedirme, tengo que enviar un agradecimiento especial a mi querida amiga **Lirio**, ella me ha ayudado muchisimo, es más, me atrevo a decir que ella es la base de todo, fui un fic hecho en conjunto, **¡Muchas gracias amiga!** Significas mucho para mi.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Nos vemos, cuídense.

****Paulii Taisho****


End file.
